


Complicated Love

by stoicl



Category: Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha | Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Magical Girls, Multi, NanoFate - Freeform, Romance, fate testarossa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-07-03 17:16:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15823401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stoicl/pseuds/stoicl
Summary: AU. Fate came back after a year from TSAB a military Academy. How will Nanoha and Fate face each other? Is love enough to get them back together? What future lies for them?





	1. Chapter 1

She was laying on the bed, staring at the ceiling and waiting for the sun to rise. The blonde was twitching on her bed for several hours thinking about her return from TSAB, a military academy. Still wide awake, she decided to take her phone and browsed her gallery viewing the old saved photos. Memories resurfaced when she saw a photograph that brought back a special memory, happened a year ago. A crimson-eyed blonde was resting her head on the shoulder of a certain auburn-haired girl with beautiful and expressive sapphire eyes, a shimmering smile on her rosy cheeks, wrapped around by a red scarf on their necks that linked them together. Bundling up close to each other on that winter day they took a snapshot, rendering a blissful happiness of two people who were madly in love.

Recollecting the love that they had, a sudden pain struck her chest recalling the day that her heart was torn up into pieces by the very same person. Sadness clouded her feature and she smiled bitterly, covering her eyes with her hand, persuading herself she thought out loud in a croaky voice “You should stopped thinking of her Fate and just go to sleep! She had been torturing your mind for hours!”

Still having her thoughts about a certain auburn-haired woman, she frowned, grabbing ahold of her stuffed rabbit in front of her face giving herself a bitter laugh and said “Come on! Nanoha, stop popping up on my head and let me go to sleep! I need to regain my energy! Mou!” 

Minutes had passed, finally leaving behind her thoughts about Nanoha, she started to wonder on what will be her encounter on her first day after not attending the school for two weeks since the classes had started. Then, thinking about her kouhai’s, wondering on how they will react for her return made her feel excited. With those thoughts in her head, she desperately tried closing her eyes while holding her small-sized stuffed rabbit on her chest, three hours before her wake up time, the blonde finally fell in a peacefully her slumber.

 

================================**o0o**===================================

The rays of the sun playing on her eyelids woke Fate up. Stretching lazily like a cat, she decided to get up and took a few steps towards the window pane to open it. Feeling the soft breeze, she took a deep breath, the fresh smell of the cherry blossoms enveloped her nose and made her smile with the thought that it was a fine spring morning.

“Ti-ti! Tic-tic! Tic-tic-tic! Tic-tic!” a sharp high-pitched sound caught her attention, dragging her steps towards her bed and exasperatedly took her phone to shut the alarm down. A quick glance at the screen made her fuzzy brain awake and she almost jumped out of her skin, it was already 8:30 AM! Realizing that she had tapped the snooze button a while ago, she threw her phone on the bed.

“Sheeeesh! I’m totally late! I must hurry!”

The blonde ran towards the bathroom and took a quick shower. After she finished putting on her uniform, she grabbed her favorite red scarf and rolled it on her neck. Not bothering to eat her breakfast, she took her keys and stuffed bunny, putting it inside her bag then she started sprinting her way towards the car to get to school as soon as she can. 

“What a great morning!” Mumbling to herself as she was driving her car on the way to the school entrance. Impatiently tapping her fingers on the steering wheel while the school guard was opening the gate, she continued reprimanding herself “Good job, Fate! This will be your first homeroom appearance after two weeks of your absence, arriving at school at 9:30 AM what can you say about it!” When she had parked her car, she started to walk hurriedly towards the faculty office to meet her homeroom teacher.

Fate entered the office, lucky enough to find her homeroom teacher, she moved a few steps heading towards her desk. “Good morning, Megumi sensei. Fate Testarossa.” Bowing her head she continued to speak “I would like to apologize for not attending the first two weeks of classes, also for arriving late, too.” The blonde smile awkwardly as when she finished speaking, feeling embarrassed in arriving late at school.

Megumi-sensei turned her gaze and smiled at her, ignoring what she had said she spoke “It’s good to see you again, Testarossa-san. How have you been in the year since I last saw you?” Inspecting the blonde from head to foot, she continued “I can see there have been lots of changes in your physique. You have grown into such a beautiful lady! Oh well, you were already beautiful, at least now you are much taller.”

Hearing the compliments from her favorite teacher, blushing a little Fate smiled at her and said “I’ve been well. Thank you so much, Megumi-sensei! Again, I am very sorry for my tardiness.” She politely bowed her head while looking at the teacher.  
Megumi-sensei gave her a dismissal wave “Don’t mind it, Testarossa-san. Now let’s get you to class. Follow me.” Hearing her teacher’s instruction, without having second thoughts, Fate smiled and followed her.

“Sorry for interrupting.” Megumi-sensei entered the classroom, excusing herself for the sudden intrusion during the blonde’s Math class while Fate standing outside the classroom where no one from the inside could see her except for their Math teacher Honda-sensei , observing how the teacher spoke with each other.

Honda-sensei smiled while nodding her head, understanding the purpose of the younger teacher’s presence, taking a quick look at the blonde, clearing her throat to catch her student’s attention she spoke seriously “Class, it seems that you will be having a new classmate.” Pausing a little, she continued “For some reasons, she was not able to join the class since the opening ceremony, and now she’s here. She’s supposedly your senpai but due to some circumstances, she did not enroll last year.” Turning her gaze to the blonde student, the Math teacher gave her a signal to enter the classroom.

Understanding what her teacher instructed her to do, Fate silently moved forward besides Honda-sensei’s table. Everyone from the classroom was starstruck seeing the blonde knowing that she’s popular in her batch.

“Dang! What’s Fate-senpai doing here?! Having her in the class is cool!” One of the students from the third row was whispering to her seatmate.

“Not to mention that Takamachi-san is also here.” The other student replied.

“Heck! With Alicia-san and Reinforce-san, Our class was full of beauties from the tennis team!” One of the boys from the third row responded in awe.

“True. And don’t forget that they were not just beauties but also brains especially Takamachi-san.”

“Oh! I’ve heard that Fate Testarossa-senpai got a perfect score on her entrance exams, followed by Takamachi-san who got the mark of 98.”

“Sugoi! Our entrance exams were widely known as entrance exam hell!”

 

“On the same year, the two of them took make-up classes on summer.”

“How the hell did you know that?!” the other student asked.

“Silence!” Honda-sensei reprimanded the class. “Introduce yourself Testarossa-san.” She continued.

Glancing at her classmates, there she saw her little sister, Alicia standing in front of her seat. Sitting beside her was Reinforce, her sister’s best friend who has the surprised look on her face. The blonde smiled seeing familiar faces in her class. “Good morning. Fate Testarrosa. Seventeen years of age. Please to meet you all!” The blonde slightly bowed her head while seriously looking at her classmates. The confused auburn-haired girl sitting in the last row caught her attention that made her heart jump wondering why she was there.

“Fate-neesama!” Alicia loudly called her older sister’s name that made everyone in the classroom glanced in her direction. The older blonde smiled at her little sister, putting her pointer finger in her lips gesturing her to be quiet. Getting what the older blonde wanted her to do, Alicia sat down on her desk.

“Alright, please take your seat next to Takamachi-san. From now on, she will be your partner during our pairing activities.” Hearing what the teacher had said made her felt nervous. Not in her expectations to see the sapphire eyed girl to be her classmate and now they are going to be seatmates.

Mumbling to herself the blonde said, “Fate, calm down and just ignore Nanoha.”

Walking silently towards her desk, Fate was gawking at the auburn-haired girl who was staring at her. As when their eyes met, Nanoha was the first one to glance away from her, pretending to write something on her paper. Without saying any word from the girl who was sitting next to her, she sat down on her desk.

On the other row, Alicia sent their friends a text message containing “Hayate-chan, Vita-chan. Fate-neesama is back! Let’s have a lunch together! No further questions! The class is starting. Ja né!”

The morning classes were finished without Fate noticing it. Her mind was occupied by the awkward situation that she’s into. Sitting next to Nanoha gave her mixed emotions that made her mind blank. Her inhibitions were consuming her.

As when the blonde was setting out for lunch, their classmates gathered in front of her, asking questions on why she didn’t enroll last year. “Testarossa-senpai! Why didn’t you enroll last year? Alicia-san didn’t tell us about you!” 

Smiling awkwardly on her classmates' inquiries, the blonde gently scratched her cheek “First, you can drop the senpai. We are all in the same year now. No need to be so formal.” Looking at Alicia dragging Reinforce who were hurriedly walking towards her she continued “Alicia didn’t know that I will be enrolling this year. It’s just I did not consider before that we might end up being classmates.”

 

“Excuse me, guys! Let me borrow my oneesama, neh?” the younger blonde winked at her classmates grabbing ahold of Fate to stay away from their classmates. The older blonde sighed in relief.

Pressing her body, giving her older sister a tight hug Alicia spoke directly to Fate “Mou! Onee-sama! Why didn’t you tell me that you’ll be back in Midchilda High this year!” Releasing Fate from her cuddle, pouting at her older sister then she whispered “Onee-sama, I thought you are going to stay in TSAB Academy for two years!” As when Alicia was done whispering to her sister, she started to drag Fate towards the door “Come on, onee-sama. Let’s have a lunch together with the girls and Nanoha-oneesama.”

Nanoha gawked at Fate who was standing beside Reinforce next to Alicia. Fate knew that the auburn-haired girl was gawking at her, she did her best not to look back at her.

“We missed you so much after all!” Eyes sparkling with joy Alicia took out her phone, looking on the screen she said “I already told Hayate-chan and Vita-chan. They were so excited to see you!” The younger blonde paused for a while and continued “ They said, they were on their way here.”

Not sure how she felt, Fate decided not to join them on their lunch break. Not ready to talk with Nanoha she pulled over her arms away from her sister and said “That would be cool, Alicia. As much as I love to eat lunch with you guys, I’m afraid I have to decline the offer.” 

“But, onee-sama!” Alicia tried to protest but Fate pinched her cheeks and said: “No but’s young lady.” Then the blonde walked towards Reinforce, who was trying to hide the disappointment in her face and spoke to her “It’s nice to see you again, Rein.” Without giving them a chance to respond, ignoring Nanoha she left their classroom left hand on her chest she told herself “I need more time to calm down and breathe before I face Nanoha.”

 

================================**o0o**=================================== 

Not expecting to see the blonde with those tantalizing crimson eyes, Nanoha suddenly felt the familiar pain in her chest since their break up. Not able to think straight the whole morning until the lunch break, thinking about the person who was sitting next to her. Secretly glancing in her direction, wondering what the blonde was doing there at that moment. While Fate and Alicia were talking with each other after the class, the auburn-haired girl was secretly inspecting the blonde from head to toe, trying to measure her height. Seeing Fate grew taller than her, having a much leaner body and her face was more beautiful than ever her heart was pounding so hard. But what made her ponder was seeing the emptiness in her eyes that made her remember the first time that they had met.

“Nanoha-neesama, aren’t you going to talk with Fate-oneesama?” Alicia asked worriedly, waving her hand in front of the auburn-haired girl’s face as she was spacing out.

When Nanoha was about to respond to Alicia, Vita and Hayate entered their classroom standing in front of the door the brunette spoke loudly while her eyes were searching for someone, waving her right hand “Heyaa! We’re here!”

“Yo! Where’s Fate-senpai?” Eyebrows knitted, hands on her waist Vita asked. The three girls looked at each other and sighed defeatedly. “Are you girls playing a prank to us?” The shortest girl stared at Nanoha intensely as she was trying to apprehend if it was just a prank or not.

“Don’t glare at me like that Vita-chan.” Faking her smile, Nanoha responded to the short girl.

“Fate-san didn’t want to eat with us.” Reinforce butt in while gently stroking her neck and started to step outside the classroom. “She had left our classroom a while ago.”

Nanoha sighed, feeling the displeasure she massage her forehead with her fingers, mumbling to herself “That idiot. Tsk, she did not even bother to greet me.” Shaking her head she continued her grumbles “What should I expect from her?! The hell I care!”

 

“Nanoha-se-seeeenpaaai!” tilting her head in front of Nanoha’s face, Hayate grinned while calling out her name that made the sapphire eyed girl jumped in surprise. “What were you grumbling to yourself?” 

“Leave me alone, Hayate-chan.” Looking at her grinning friend, Nanoha rolled her eyes.

“Ahhh, guys! Maybe we should start heading out to the cafeteria. I-i’ve been starving since morning you know.” Reinforce nervously called their attention knowing that Nanoha seems to be not in the mood the way she responded to Hayate.

“You guys go ahead,” Nanoha responded, stepping back towards her desk and took out her bento. “I’ll be eating my lunch here, today.”

While Nanoha was about to open her bento, Alicia rested her palms on her desk and spoke to her “Nanoha-neesama, you’ll be coming in the gym later right? You’ll gonna join the tennis club right?”

“I cannot say yes for now. But I will go and see how you guys have had improved.” As when she was done speaking to Alicia, she smiled at the younger blonde and pinched her nose. With that gesture, she suddenly remembered Fate and the way she smiled happily at her whenever she does that.

 

Putting her hands on the sapphire-eyed girl’s forehead Alicia asked worriedly “Nanoha-oneesama, are you okay? You’re sweating cold.” 

Faking her smile she replied “I’m fine Alicia. Do not let it worry you.”

“But, Nanoha-nee---”

“Hayate-chan.” Glancing at the brunette, Nanoha made a gesture to take Alicia away. “Off you go, Alicia-chan.” Disappointed with what Nanoha had said, the four girls left the classroom.

 

================================**o0o**=================================== 

Fate did not come back during the afternoon classes, leaving the auburn-haired girl wonder.

The whole afternoon, Nanoha could not stop thinking about the blonde, if she was able to eat her lunch properly knowing that Fate doesn’t know how to take care of herself without the help of others. She knew that most of the time, the blonde will skip her breakfast, remembering the first time they had met when they were still in their first year of senior high after they were separated from each other. Still sitting on her desk, she decided to stand up and went her way to the tennis court. Alicia and Reinforce went ahead earlier and did not try to bother her while she was busy doodling on her notebook. “Oh well, it’s not bad to go and check their improvements.”

As when she was already outside the school building, not expecting that the temperature was a little bit colder than this morning she cursed herself not bringing something to keep her warm.

“It seems that you are feeling cold.” Hearing the familiar gentle voice of the person who just spoke to her, Nanoha froze and turned her head to the direction where the voice came from to make sure her hunch was correct, staring at her wide-eyed. Confirming it was the blonde who spoke to her, she gasped her breath, heart pounding so hard as she saw that Fate was approaching her while untying her red scarf from her neck. She was wearing eyeglasses and a black jacket with a hood.

Standing in front of her, Fate placed the scarf on Nanoha’s neck while looking at her face. Blushing a little on the gesture of the blonde, pressing her lips together she took a deep breath. The frigid air was keeping them at that moment while gazing at each other’s eyes. “You must not forget to bring something to keep yourself warm during this season.” Fate spoke gently. “Here’s my scarf. Please use it today.”

A flash of memory had resurfaced to Nanoha... It was during the winter time of their 2nd year in senior high. Deja Vu.

 

FLASHBACK

“Mou! Fate-chan, why didn’t you bring your scarf with you!” Nanoha pinched Fate’s nose while giggling, thinking that it would be a good chance to share her scarf with her girlfriend to make them feel much closer with each other which the auburn-haired girl really love. She was always cuddling at her blonde and everyone knew that she’s a possessive girlfriend.

Fate was laughing at Nanoha’s gesture, wrapping her arms around the sapphire-eyed girl’s waist, then she kissed her cheek that made the auburn-haired girl blush. “Don’t laugh at me Fate-chan! It’s not funny.” Trying to conceal her giggles Nanoha pretended to reprimand her blonde. “It’s freaking cold right now! You’ll end up getting colds!” Fate was about to kiss her cheek again when she covered her mouth and said “Not so fast, Fate-chan. Come on, we’ll share with this.” Nanoha placed her red scarf to Fate, wrapping around their necks.

Face flushed in red, Fate smiled happily, looking on Nanoha’s hand and said “Aree? You didn’t even wear your gloves, Nanoha.” Fate removed her glove that she was wearing on her right hand and put it on Nanoha. “Give me your hand.”

Winking at the auburn-haired girl, she entwined her fingers with her girlfriend and put it in her pocket. “I’ll hold your left hand so that you won’t also feel cold.”

“Sweet! My Fate-chan is so sweet today!” eyes gleaming Nanoha giggled and said 

“Neh! Let’s celebrate this day by taking a photograph!”

“Aree? We always take pictures Nanoha.” Glancing at Nanoha, a raised questioning eyebrows form on her forehead.

Placing her right hand gently to the blonde’s left cheek, meeting her gaze Nanoha spoke “I want to remember this day with you.” pausing a little she continued “I’m the one who always kisses you first. So, today is really special to me.” 

Hearing what the auburn-haired girl had said, Fate took Nanoha’s hand and kissed it gently and said “I love you so much, Nanoha. Thank you for taking care of me all the time.” 

Placing her forehead to Fate’s, Nanoha responded “I love you too Fate-chan. I don’t know what to do if I’ll lose you.” Nanoha sealed the distance between their lips, a chased kiss and yet both felt that it was the most fantastic, endearing and sensuous kissed that they have ever shared.

“Hmmm, can we take the picture now, Fate-chan? Or do you want me to kiss you again?” winking at Fate, Nanoha teased her girlfriend.

Looking away from the auburn-haired girl, Fate took out her phone, pouting a little and said “Mou! Don’t tease me Nanoha!” 

“Niyahaha! Gomen! Gomen!” Nanoha shook with laughter. After a while, she wrapped her arms around her blonde’s waist while resting her head on her shoulder and said: “Let’s take the snapshot now, Fate-chan.”

After taking the beautiful snapshot, Nanoha took Fate’s phone and said: “Let me borrow this, I’ll just post this on Instagram.” Amused by her girlfriend’s action, the blonde smiled happy, wishing that their future days will always be like this.

End of Flashback

Seeing Nanoha staring at her, wondering what she was thinking Fate asked “Are you okay? You were spacing out.”

Feeling the breath of Fate that was drawing on her face, realizing that their lips were just a few inches apart, eyes wide, face flushed in embarrassment, pushing away the blonde Nanoha spoke rapidly. “Ah--- Y-yes! I’m fine! Thanks!”

Confused on what she’s feeling, Nanoha started her dash towards the tennis court, doing her best to stay away from the blonde. As when she was already in front of the court, feeling stupid of what she had done, she reprimanded herself “You shouldn’t have let your guard down, Nanoha!” Face flushing in red, heart pounding so hard, she continued to castigate herself “Damn! My feelings were betraying my mind!” Lips quivering, Nanoha wrapped her arms around herself, dragging her feet towards the entrance of the tennis court.


	2. Runaway

I do not own MGLN.

It was supposed to be a nice afternoon, but the encounter between Nanoha and Fate made another bad impression to the blonde. "What the hell was that?! She didn't even bother to say thanks. Tsk." The blonde gently scratched the back of her neck while gawking on the girl who was dashing away from her. "Nanoha, you never changed the way you handle your embarrassments."  
The way that the auburn-haired girl acted towards Fate made her shoulders drooped in exhaustion while making a grimace of pain remembering the old times they were together. Only kami-sama know's how she loves Nanoha since the day she met her when they were still kids. It was only the sapphire-eyed girl who was able to make her feel like her existence from this world was needed and freed her on her box but now that they were no longer together made it more like she was breathing like a corpse. Deciding to forget about her current emotions, the blonde thought that she must start heading towards the court where the tennis team was doing their afternoon practice. 'Alright, time to go and see how the team has improved since last year.' Fate thought to herself, putting on the hood while dragging her feet towards the court.  
When she arrived at her destination, she went her way inside the gym where she saw some tennis players who were having chit-chat's while others were doing their afternoon routine. She sat near the bench where the girls were having their conversations.  
"Ne, Teana-san, what were you expecting for tomorrow's try out? Do you think there will be someone who's good enough to be part of regulars?" The browned-haired girl asked knowing that it was really hard to compete with the regulars from the team.  
"Oh well, with my skills alone, it would be so hard for them to be part of the regulars, Shari." Hands on her hips, chest out the cadmium orange-haired girl responded with such pride thinking that she was the star of the team. Remembering how Alicia lost during the winter tournament, she frowned and said "Damn! If only Testarossa-senpai didn't shame herself during the last tournament! We could have to get the grand slam title!" Hearing what Teana had said, some of the girls from the team caught her attention. "How could she lose her game! She was such a disgrace for the team!"  
"What a discourteous woman! How could she say that to my imouto!" Fate clenched her fist when she heard what the orange-haired girl had said.  
Inspecting the surroundings Shari tried to reprimand the girl. She knew how the third years would react when someone from the team will make negative statements towards Alicia. "Teana-san, please try to lower your voice. The senpai's might hear you!"  
"Don't be so cocky, Teana-san. We all know that it's hard to defeat Testarossa-senpai let alone the other senpai's." One of the second-years shook her head in disbelief of the arrogance of the orange-haired girl.  
Raising her eyebrows on what she had heard, Teana stepped in in front of the girl who had just spoken, putting her hands on her shoulders she spoke "Oh, let's see. I'm going to secure my regular position for the next tournament by challenging Testarossa-senpai. I'll make sure she'll going to eat some dust."  
Fate stood up from where she was sitting and thought to herself. 'These girls didn't notice that I am here listening to their stupid conversation. I guess they weren't paying much attention to their surroundings.'  
Turning her neutral expression into a scowl, the blonde tried to contain her annoyance by walking away from the group and tried to search for her imouto. But instead of finding Alicia, she saw the auburn-haired girl standing on the other side of the court and was engrossed in observing what the other players were doing. Fate decided to drag her feet towards the girl. While she was on her way, the blonde could not help herself but to examine the sapphire-eyed girl and wasn't so sure if she was doing the right thing gawking at the white devil.  
Nanoha was so busy observing the players when someone from her back spoke to her, knowing it was Fate, she took a deep breath to calm herself down. "Why did you run away earlier, Nanoha?" The crimson-eyed girl stood beside her. Seeing the glum look on Nanoha's face, the blonde turned her gaze to other people from the court knowing that her presence was not welcomed, Fate smiled bitterly. When she did not receive a response from the girl next to her she continued to speak. "It's been a while, Nanoha." Not hearing a reply from the auburn-haired girl, Fate thought she should move away and search for Alicia. When she was about to turn her back from Nanoha, she heard a response in a sarcastic voice "Oh yes! It's been a year. I'm sure you have been well, Fate-chan! You also had gone taller! Sugoi!"  
Not happy about Nanoha's answer, Fate rolled her eyes. She knew that the auburn-haired girl was avoiding to answer her question." She sighed knowing that it would be a bad idea to talk to her and said "Are you kidding me? How was my height related to my question earlier?"  
Not wanting to crumble in front of the blonde, Nanoha spoke coldly. "I must go now. Please, excuse me." She knew that the blonde will not stop asking her questions until she gave her the answer that she needed. She firmly told herself that she must not associate with Fate anymore. She decided to turn her back away from the blonde, not giving her chance to react.  
Watching the auburn-haired girl walking away from her, she ran her fingers on her hair in frustration, the way Nanoha acted towards her made her heart sank in the abyss. Deep down she could not understand why she was suffering, asking herself if she really deserves it.  
Sagging her back against the wall, eyes looking down, Fate didn't notice that Alicia was already standing beside her not until she spoke "Onee-sama, are you okay? What's with the long face?" The younger blonde knew it was so hard for her older sister to interact with the auburn-haired girl.  
Not wanting to make her little sister worry, Fate faked a smile and said "I'm just a little tired Alicia."  
Hearing what the older blonde said, Alicia looked at her straight on her eyes thinking 'Don't say that in front of my face when you are slumping your shoulders while showing me those sad eyes.'  
Having no response from her imouto, seeing her worried she pinched her cheeks while saying "Don't make a face my dear little sister." Pausing a little, she continued "Oh, let me borrow your apartment keys. I really need to have a good rest."  
Taking out the keys from her pocket, she sighed defeatedly "Hai. Here are the keys onee-sama." Fate smiled and took the keys from Alicia's hand. "Thanks! See you later, Alicia." Without giving the younger blonde a chance to respond, the older blonde left.  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++o0o++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
On their way to the court from the school cafeteria, Hayate and Vita were examining Rein's actions. Both girls knew why the white-haired girl was deep on her thoughts.  
The white-haired girl was thinking about Fate. The amount of happiness that she was feeling was immeasurable while her heart was pounding so hard since she saw the taller blonde this morning. Busy on fantasizing the older blonde, Reinforce couldn't help herself but to smile radiantly.  
"You look so happy today, Rein! I could clearly see the stars that glimmers from your eyes." The redhead girl spoke while sniggering to Reinforce. Hearing what Vita had said, the white-haired girl blushed like a tomato.  
"W-what are y-you talking about, Vita-chan!" Reinforce spoke rapidly.  
"Ara ara… Vita-chan, we all know the reason behind Rein's idiotic smile." Hayate walked in front of the two girls then she continued "As you know, Fate-ch, Fate-senpai has returned!" the brunette chuckled while playing with her hair.  
Doing her best not to give in with her friend's teased, Reinforce deadpanned and said: "What the hell are you talking about?" Changing the topic, she asked "Where's Alicia by the way? I think we should hurry to the court now! Everyone is waiting!"  
Nodding in disagreement Vita replied while raising her left brows "It doesn't matter if we're going to be late or not, team captain!"  
"It won't hurt if we observe more discipline, Vita-chan. What will Takamachi-san and Fate-san think if we're being idlers? They were so strict back then." Reinforce reprimanded the short girl. "You know how Takamachi-san handles the training. We can't disappoint them."  
"Yup! They will surely admire our laziness! Niyahaha!" Hayate made a jest while Reinforce glared at her.  
"Niyahaha! Rein, don't be so serious! We have been doing well without those two. We'll be fine." Hayate spoke while tapping Vita's head. "Right? Vita-chan?!"  
Face flushing in red, Vita respond "Arghh! Hayate! Don't pet me!" the brunette just laughed at her playfully.  
The three girls continued stepping towards their destination when Reinforce stopped walking when she saw Nanoha, heading towards the parking lot, having an exasperated look on her face. But what made the silvery white-haired caught her attention was the red scarf that the auburn-haired girl was wearing. Reinforce doesn't want to think that Nanoha and Fate had already talked and settled things between them while saying in her thoughts 'Why is Takamachi-san wearing Fate-san's scarf?' She knew how those two had loved each other that made her heart bleed. Of course, she never had wished for their break up even if she had feelings for Fate. 'There's no way they had already talked. Fate-san didn't attend the afternoon classes.'  
"Was it Nanoha-chan? It seems she's in a hurry. I thought she's coming to the court." Hayate asked while pointing her finger towards the sight of the auburn-haired girl. "Ho ho! She's wearing a nice scarf. I wonder where she got it." The brunette took her phone and started composing a mail for Nanoha asking if she's fine and where she's going. She knew that her friend was in distressed meeting Fate today. She's about to send her the mail, deciding to confront her later, instead she sent a mail to Fate asking her whereabouts then she put back her phone on her pocket.  
"Ahh! Do you think, the senpai's will join the club again? I've got the impression Nanoha-san doesn't want to acquaint herself with Fate-senpai." Vita asked while having deep thoughts about the two girls.  
They knew that the two broke up but no one dared to ask the reason behind. Everyone from their circle was shocked when they heard the news and that it was so hard to destroy the relationship of NanoFate which a lot of students from their school admired at the same time envied. "After what happened, it would be so difficult for them to see each other every day."  
Hearing what the short girl said, Reinforce felt anxious. The three of them was on their way near to the entrance of the court, they came across to the tall blonde that was having an exasperated look while composing a message on her mobile phone, sending a reply to Hayate. 'School. I'm on my way to the apartment'.  
The silvery white-haired girl noticed that Fate was no longer using her scarf that she was wearing this morning.  
"Yo! Fate-senpai! You're really here!" Grabbing ahold of the brunette, Vita rushed towards Fate happily followed by Rein. The crimson-eyed girl smile seeing her juniors.  
Putting her finger in front of her lips she said "Shhhh! Vita, I know you were so excited to see me. But please, you don't have to call my name so loud." Then, she turned her attention to Hayate, patted her head and said "What's with that look, Hayate? Aren't you happy to see me?" The blonde knew that she needed to talk with Hayate soon. Sighing defeatedly, Fate continued to speak "Catch ya later guys! I have to go now." The blonde stood up in front of Reinforce, looking at her and said "I'll come tomorrow. I'll definitely keep my promise." When she was about to head off she paused and said: "By the way, Alicia has been waiting for you inside." Then she walked away smiling while waving her hand.  
The three girls received a mail from the auburn-haired girl.  
"I will come tomorrow. Don't bother me tonight. I'll be staying in my room. I won't be eating either. Nanoha."  
After their afternoon practice, the girls were on their way to the apartment where they have been living together, Alicia was holding at Hayate's arms walking behind Rein and Vita who were cheerfully chatting with each other. The younger blonde was lost in her own thoughts about Teana. She was getting to her nerves lately and she might start to do something about her yet she was hesitating because of Hayate. The brunette will never allow to do things that could harm others. The only thing why Teana Lanstar has been purposely disobeying her command, even as their vice-captain of the team was she lost her match during winter tournament that caused them the grand slam title. During the winter tournament, she was not on her best condition due to much stress and fatigue. Hayate was telling her not to play the match but her stubbornness had lead her to defeat.  
Busy pondering on how to teach her junior a lesson, Hayate called out her attention while smiling at her. "Alicia-chan, we're almost at home. Seems that I lost you somewhere else. Would you like to tell me what you were thinking?"  
Leaning her head on Hayate's shoulder, she smiled saying. "Of course not, Ha~ya~te. I'll be lost without you though. We'll talk about this later, eh?"  
"Well, yes. We can do that after dinner." Hayate replied without insisting what she wants. Even she was worried about Alicia, she can trust her when she said they will talk about it.  
Arriving at their two-story house, they saw a Porsche 911 Carrera 4 Cabriolet Black Edition parking on the side was a white Mercedes-AMG GT roadster of Nanoha. "Aree? Who could be the owner of this Porsche?!" Hayate exclaimed.  
Smiling at the thought that Fate might consider staying with them just like before she answered the tanuki's inquiry. "It's oneesama's car, Hayate."  
Scratching her head, could not believe what she had heard knowing that Fate was an underage Hayate grumbled "Damn! I felt so envious! I want to have one soon!"  
Alicia poke her cheek and said "Mou, Ha~ya~te! Just be patient okay? You'll get yours I'm sure. You don't even have a driver's license yet." the blonde giggled.  
"Ahhh! Gomen Alicia-chan, but I don't want to hear that from you!" Pouting a little to the blonde, she complained knowing that Alicia was a brat.  
The blonde just laughed at her reaction, releasing Hayate's arms from her hold she said "Oneesama will be staying here tonight. She'll be sleeping in my room, she said need a proper rest since she didn't get enough sleep for the past two weeks."  
"Ho ho! That means, you'll be sleeping in my room, Alicia-chan?" Hayate teased the blonde.  
"Here you go again, Hayate." The short redhead girl facepalmed.  
"Don't tease me Ha~ya~te, I might take it as an invitation." Alicia wrapped her arms around the brunette's waist that made her blushed.  
"Mou! Don't give in to her tease Alicia!" Rein glared at the tanuki.  
Pretending not to know what they were talking about Hayate snickered "Niyahaha! Why do I have the feeling that you girls were thinking that I'm going to do something bad to Alicia-chan."  
"Ahh! Coz you made it sound lewd! I know you, Hayate-chan! You were so popular back in Seishou!" the silvery white-haired girl took Alicia away from the tanuki.  
"Shhh, Rein. Do not embarrass Hayate." Alicia stopped Reinforce before the two starts their argument. She knew that her best friend was just being protective to her.  
Heading her steps on the stairs, she said "Let's have a talk after dinner, Hayate." then she went her way to her room.  
Entering the room, Alicia saw her oneesama listening to music with her headphones on while reading something on her tablet. She sat beside Fate trying not to disturb her. Fate felt her presence, putting her tab on the table, she took off her headphones and coldly spoke to her imouto. "I didn't know she was here, staying with you. You didn't mention anything, Alicia." Releasing a heavy sigh, she looked at her imouto straight to her eyes she continued "I haven't seen her when I arrived here. Though, when I saw a car in the garage, I knew it was hers."  
Alicia felt that something has changed about her sister. She became more distant and cold or more like she was hiding all the pain that she was feeling. Wanting to know what her sister wants, she asked her. "Oneesama, do you want to live with us again?"  
"I was considering it, but I don't think Nanoha will be comfortable with me. So am I." Fate turn away her glance from her sister.  
"Have you checked your room yet, oneesama? It was properly maintained." Alicia wanted to tell her that it was Nanoha cleaning her room every chance she could get but Alicia chose not to say anything. She even caught the sapphire-eyed girl slept on Fate's bed three nights ago. "We didn't move your stuff, sometimes I stayed and sleep there when I'm missing you, oneesama."  
Thinking that her room was just across Nanoha's, she didn't dare to and it would be hard for Fate to remember the memories of her bedroom where Nanoha used to barge in, in the middle of the night, telling her that she missed her already even they just separated a few minutes ago. "Oh? Didn't I tell you to put away all the things there, Alicia?"  
"I apologize if I didn't follow your instruction oneesama. We're graduating after this school year and will leave this house and go back to our respective houses." Alicia paused for a while "But this place, was like a home to me, with everyone here. Including you."  
"I didn't expect that hearing from you, Alicia. I thought you were just focused on Hayate. But I'm glad that you cherish all of our friends here." Tucking herself in on the bed, Fate closed her eyes. "You have changed, my imouto. You had grown mature in my absence."  
"No, it was you who had changed oneesama." Alicia wanted to tell her but kept it on her mind but instead she said. "I'll be sleeping in Hayate's room tonight, oneesama. So that you can rest well."  
Hearing what her imouto said, she felt glad knowing that Hayate was looking after her sister she smiled happily teasing Alicia. "Control yourself, Alicia. Oyasumi."  
For the first time since they had met today, Alicia finally saw her oneesama's genuine smile but her simple tease made her blush like a tomato. She took a pillow and throw it on Fate. "Oneesama baka!"  
"How dare you call me an idiot." Fate opened her eyes, glaring at her imouto and headed towards her. When she was already standing in front of Alicia, raising her right hand to slap her sister which made the younger blonde feared her covering her face but instead the older blonde tickled her side throwing her off on the bed.  
Alicia could not help but laughed loudly, feeling silly of thinking that her oneesama will hurt her. "O-oneesama! S-stop! Hahaha!" Fate was on her top, tickling her side while her right hand cuffed both Alicia's wrists. When the younger blonde could no longer take it, Fate released her imouto and lie on her side laughing while Alicia was gasping her breath, she placed her arms on Fate's waist leaning her head on her shoulders and said "I miss you, oneesama. Okairi."  
Staring at the ceiling, she smiled thinking that her sister will never abandon her she said. "Tadaima, Alicia. Arigato."


	3. Dream

*Disclaimer: I do not own MGLN* /edited  
She was sitting at the edge of the bench, her back was straight, with her arms relaxed and straight in front of the piano, playing her favorite piece "Love's Sorrow by Liebesleid" when she felt a hand on her back. A gentle voice spoke to her ear and said to her ear–  
"Fate-chan we need to talk." She turned around and smiled earnestly when she met the lovely gaze of those sapphire eyes but she continued playing the song. There was a warm feeling in her crimson eyes and was changed by a feeling of desolation, sorrow as she proceeded to the next movement.  
The emotions of the musical notes flooded the room as she was gently gliding her fingers over the keys of the piano. She was appearing to dance and sway her body along the music as if she was in her own little world. But in reality, she was being consumed by the fear of separation from her beloved who has been her major support to get herself back to her feet.  
In respect to Fate who does the same to her when she was playing her own music, Nanoha stood behind her back and waited for her to finish playing the piece. She had wondered why Fate was acting weird right after she went back from her grandmother's place and her gut told her that she must talk to her as soon as possible or it would be too late.  
When Fate was done playing the music, she stood up and faced the person who tapped her back. She looked at her intensely straight to her sapphire eyes and said earnestly. "Come and sit beside me."  
When Nanoha saw those crimson eyes that were filled with love for her, longing and fear, she already knew that there was something wrong with Fate and she badly wants to know what was bothering her love, so she approached the blonde and sit beside her and waited for her to speak.  
Fate lightly caressed her smooth and silky arms, tracing her skin up to her neck, she cupped her face and gently kissed her forehead which the blonde always did and spoke softly to her – "Yes, we need to talk Nanoha. There is something important that I must tell you. I want you to listen to me carefully and I wish that you would understand me." Nanoha nodded as a response, then she reached out to her to close the distance between their lips.  
~N~F~  
"Boom! Claaaaang!" A loud of a cracking noise from the downstairs woke her up from a tearful dream. She was not supposed to hear the noises from downstairs since her room was soundproofed but her doors were wide open.  
Bewildered by what was happening, she jumped out from her bed and landed herself on the carpeted floor. She opened her eyes in tears, confused about everything she muttered to herself. "Ouch! What was that sound? It seems that it came from the kitchen!"  
She placed her hand on her forehead when she remembered what she dreamed about the whole night. Fate has been occupying her mind since yesterday and it seems that she was not appreciating it. Her head throbbed and heart felt so heavy as she rose up from her fall. Still wondering on what happened to her she asked herself. "–What the hell is going on in the kitchen? If I'm not mistaken it was the sound of shattered plates!"  
With that thought, she strode imperiously to where the sound came from. When she was about to enter the kitchen, her eyes widened in horror when she saw a tall figure near the kitchen sink who was trying to clean up the small pieces of broken plates and glasses. She was wearing a black free swing tennis bra and a black women's tennis skirt. Her long golden hair was tied in a ponytail which made her look alluring. The first thing that grabbed Nanoha's attention was a pair of sexy thighs. Unconsciously, her gaze wandered admiring those long, slender, soft, smooth and perfectly toned legs.  
Nanoha's wondrous gazed at the pair of delectable leg of the blonde stopped when Fate felt a pair of eyes was feasting on her, she turned around to find out that it was the auburn-haired girl which made her heart skipped a beat.  
Nanoha bit her lower lip when their eyes met. Her face was flushing in red, she felt so silly for being a little pervert just by seeing Fate's glorious body first thing in the morning, but she tried her best and summoned all the demons from hell to help her appeared composed in front of the blonde. Bewildered, both of them were not able to gather words from their mouths. No one averted their gaze from each other and only the demons know what they were thinking.  
"I'm sorry. I didn't know that you were still here. Did I disturb your sleep? Fate broke the silence when she saw that Nanoha was the first one to break their stares. "The girls already left for school." She spoke gently while she was picking up some shards. Her face looked apologetic, yet she was not smiling.  
Nanoha snorted and massaged her forehead she mentally grumbled "Oh great! The whole night I was dreaming about Fate-chan and the first person that I got to see this morning was her! Why is she here anyway? And hell! She's oozing hot with her outfit!" Trying to destruct herself from her perverted thoughts, she checked on the clock and was surprised to see that it was already 7:30 am.  
Since Nanoha wondered why Fate was there she asked her in a hoarse sleepy voice which the blonde found that it sounded so sexy in her ear. "W-w-what are you doing here Fate-chan?"  
"Cleaning up some mess and ended up making more. You know I can't stand to see a pile of dishes in the sink. It's disgusting!" Fate answered innocently which made Nanoha arched a brow. Little she know, Fate was also fighting her own demons inside her that moment.  
"Fate-chan baka! You really knew how to evade answering my questions." Nanoha did not respond to Fate but instead, she just muttered mentally which sent a negative thought to the blonde.  
Fate tend to think overboard when it comes to Nanoha. The thought that her presence was unwanted by the girl who was standing in front of her was killing her, she spoke without pausing herself a little. "If you were asking why I am here now, don't worry I will be leaving today. I just came to have an overnight visit to my sister. I didn't know that you are staying with them. I didn't expect to see you at school and be my classmate either. I know my presence is giving you inconvenience, I will leave right away. Let me finish cleaning up this mess first." Her melancholic voice hit Nanoha down to the core and felt a knife burying in her chest. She was hurt to see that Fate turned her back from her and continued what she was doing. She wanted to embrace her and tell her that she was not unwanted but her pride was preventing her to do so. Instead, she started picking up the big shards with the fear of Fate might get hurt by the fact that the blonde, even after few years was still clumsy when it comes to doing chores. "No, let me finish cleaning up these!"  
Sulking, Fate did not appreciate what Nanoha was doing, trying to help her. "She really wants me to leave her alone so bad huh?" She carefully grabbed Nanoha's wrist and tightened her hold and said. "I was the one who broke these, I must the one who's going to clean out this mess and not you Nanoha."  
Nanoha froze up when she heard Fate spoke to her coldly, antagonizing her. She looked up to her and saw that her brows were knitted together and her eyes felt so distant. Nanoha started to get irritated, even that she was just being considerate and just offered her help, and yet she was just bluntly rejected. She tried to break free from her hold when she felt that Fate's grip become more tightened. "You're hurting my wrist! Let me go! What's wrong with you?!" Nanoha lashed out her irritation which made Fate realized that she unconsciously hurt the girl's wrist.  
She drooped her head and stared blankly at the floor and spoke in a low voice. "I'm sorry."  
Nanoha never expected that Fate will hurt her wrist. She was the gentlest person that she had known since they were kids. Even when they used t have a lot of misunderstandings and quarreled with each other a lot before, the girl was really patient with her and tried to resolve all their issues as soon as she calmed down herself. She couldn't blame Fate though, the girl was finally fed up on her stubbornness almost a year ago and it has hurt her a lot everyday single day.  
Nanoha decided to go back to her room, she stood up and was about to stride her way when she heard a short cry from Fate. "Ouch! That hurts!"  
Nanoha looked at Fate and saw that she accidentally cut her finger with a shard. She jumped on her and took her hand without having second thoughts to see how bad the cut was which made Fate slacked jaw. "Mou! You are clumsy as ever when it comes to this, Fate-chan!" Fate saw Nanoha's face that was showing a genuine concern and worries for her. "I told you that I should have cleaned the shards for you but you didn't listen!" She sighed exasperatedly and said, "I can't let you hurt your hand especially your fingers!"  
Fate felt so warm with Nanoha's actions. She knew the girl so well and it gave her hope that there might still a chance that they can still recover what they had lost, but on the other hand, she was also aware that Nanoha was the one who threw her away for a stupid reason that even she couldn't even understand.  
"Stay here. I'll go get the first aid kit." Fate heard Nanoha spoke, the girl started rummaging the kitchen cabinets to search for the item. When Nanoha finally found it, she held Fate and sat her on the kitchen chairs. The blonde didn't miss a second to stare longingly at Nanoha wishing that the girl will not stop holding her hand, that her warmth will never leave from her skin. The skinship made Fate blushed like a tomato and her body couldn't deny the fact she was enjoying it. She carefully observed every gesture of the worried girl in front of her after Nanoha looked up to her when she was done dressing the small wound.  
When Nanoha realized that Fate was staring at her the whole time, and seeing her gentle expression on her crimson-colored cheek, her eyes widened and her whole body heated up in embarrassment. Nanoha felt that her stomach was turning upside down, being so close to Fate wasn't really good for her heart either since the girl was irresistible that made her heart pound so hard. It wasn't surprising that both genders were attracted to the blonde, who wouldn't be? Fate was a good catch; smart, beautiful, athletic and talented.  
Nanoha jerked back from her seat when she finally realized what she had done, she felt so embarrassed and she stammered when she spoke "Neh? It's s-so-so h-hot in here! He, h-he, he-... It's spring but- O-oh.." She averted her eyes away from the stares of Fate and unintentionally looked down on her delectable thighs which made her blood rushed in her whole body.  
"O-oh.. He-he! We're late.! I n-need to go in the bathroom!" Nanoha strode imperiously as fast as she could towards her room, leaving the blonde having a dumb look on her face.  
When Nanoha entered her room, she slammed the door and leaned her back on it, feeling her raging heart she thought to herself. "Her beautiful face… I thought to myself. What am I thinking?! What did I just do?! It was just a small cut and yet I freaked out! I shouldn't have done it! I have to stay away from her. I really don't like this feeling." Remembering the dream that she had last night, she massaged her temples and said.  
"Mou! I have to take a long shower to calm down!"  
Fate was left dumbfounded as Nanoha was storming her way to her room. She blinked so many times and was taking some time to reassess on what just happened a while ago. She even slapped her face to make sure that she wasn't dreaming. The sting that came from her wound was real and made her think that Nanoha was still the same.  
She smiled when she remembered the attire of Nanoha when she saw her standing behind her earlier. Nanoha was wearing her pajamas without her bra beneath, her auburn hair was tangled; her eyes were watery; it was obvious that she had just woken up that time. While Fate was busy gawking at her from head to toe, admiring her beauty, her body started to heat up.  
"She looks so lovely even with those messy hair and sleepy eyes. And those.." Fate shook her head and reprimanded herself.. "No. I shouldn't be thinking about that. Fate you're not like that!" She sighed.  
"She held my hand. She was concerned. She took care of me as usual. She was blushing. It was so awkward and yet why would she bother herself to me?" She looked up on the ceiling looking for an answer. "Maybe, she was being her usual self. Kind as always and yet very cruel.." Fate settled with that answer and then she frowned. "That's how it is Fate. Getting close to Nanoha is dangerous. My heart might have ended up being murdered her again… "


End file.
